


Touch

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [97]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Touch

8-15-15  
Prompt: Touch  
Pairing: KageTsukki  
Rating: G  
  
It was just a brush, a simple grab of the shirt in the heat of the game, a calm communication that would get across far more quickly and effectively than words. It was over before it fully registered in Kei’s mind.  
  
And yet it lingered. Hours, even days later Kei could feel the warm ghost of that hand at the small of his back. As the weeks began to pass and the touch was not repeated, Kei forced it into a dark corner of his mind, only letting it out when he lay awake at night.  
  
Until it happened again.  
  
It wasn’t quite the same. It was still Kageyama grabbing onto Kei’s shirt, but this time it was a violent movement, a grasp and a yank. Kei stumbled backwards and landed on his ass. He opened his mouth to shout some abuse at Kageyama, only to find him looking down at Kei with a worried expression.  
  
“Watch where you’re going,” Kageyama snapped.   
  
“Tsukki, are you okay?” Yamaguchi shrieked, sprinting over to him.  
  
Kei glanced around in confusion before it hit him. Kageyama had just pulled him back from stepping into the intersection. The intersection where a large truck had just blasted through where Kei would have been had Kageyama not grabbed him. He nodded at Yamaguchi, and accepted Tanaka’s hand up. He brushed himself off and went about his day.  
  
After that, it happened much more frequently. A clap on the shoulder after a successful spike. A brush of fingertips when Kageyama passed him a pencil. A pair of slender hands helping him stretch. It seemed that every day Kageyama found a new excuse to touch him, and it was driving Kei insane.  
  
Yamaguchi, of course, had caught on right away. Kei was certain that if he caught his so-called best friend smirking at him after a high-five one more time-  
  
“You’re scowling more than usual.” Great. Just what he needed, Kageyama sitting next to him when Yamaguchi was right there, smiling at him.  
  
“Long day,” Kei said on autopilot. Kageyama made a noncommittal sound and fell silent. They watched B team run through their receiving drills together, and Kei found himself enjoying the quiet companionship. Kageyama was sitting close enough that Kei could feel the warmth radiating from him, but they weren’t quite touching. Kageyama took a swig from his water bottle, his left hand sitting on the bench between them.  
  
Oh, Kei thought. Okay. It was like that.  
  
He mustered all his courage and moved his right hand, closing the distance between them. Kageyama flipped his own hand over and let Kei lace their fingers together. They spent the rest of the break like that, then rejoined practice without a word.  
  
  
  
“And that’s how it began.” Mizuki stared at him with disbelieving eyes.  
  
“Uncle Kei,” she said seriously, “that is the least romantic story I have ever heard.” Kei chuckled.  
  
“Your Uncle Tobio and I are not romantic people,” he told her. “We like to leave that to your dad.” Tobio snorted at the appalled look on Yamaguchi’s face. Kei ruffled his niece’s hair and wandered over to his husband. He leaned against Tobio’s side and watched as Yamaguchi firmly denied to his daughter having a single romantic bone in his body.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
